Visit to a Dead King
by Kitty O
Summary: Merlin wants to visit his friend one last time to fill him in on some important things. After all, Arthur's already proved that it's possible to visit the dead. no slash, post 5.13. Friendship. Ficlet.


Arthur looked down at his hands and then up at Merlin, and he smiled.

"You shouldn't have done this, Merlin," he said, like Merlin was an idiot who wouldn't listen anyway. Like he was the father who had to talk sense even if he wasn't going to be listened to.

But Merlin only smiled back. "It's good to see you, Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "Just don't look back, and don't stay too long. And get rid of that horn. I suppose if you let me loose into the mortal world I'll have to try and kill your wife or something." He looked Merlin up and down. He looked wider, scruffier—a few years older than Arthur left him. "Did you ever get married?"

Merlin laughed. "Me? No. There was a girl once, but she died before you did." He cleared his throat. "How's the afterlife, then?"

"I'm sleeping through most of it. It's very dark and quiet and I feel like I'm gathering strength. But occasionally I hear voices of people talking to me," Arthur said. "Gwaine and Elyan make fun of me."

Merlin smiled warmly. _Good,_ he thought. He'd been afraid that Arthur, destined to return, was going to be all alone. All alone like Merlin was. Merlin shook that thought away.

"I heard Morgana once," Arthur said, and Merlin's head jerked up. Arthur was looking at him steadily through the blackness, eyes bright blue. "She didn't apologize," he said with a laugh. "Pendragons don't do that."

Arthur had changed. Death had changed him. He seemed softer. But still, he was the prat that Merlin knew and loved; he was still Arthur Pendragon, a bright red fire in a land of muted shades.

"And there's the person who brings them to me. She said she's keeping Excalibur for me." Arthur cleared his throat and began to look reproachful. "She said her name's Freya." Merlin looked guiltily at his feet as Arthur shook his head and went on, "You should have told me, Merlin."

There was silence for a moment. And then Arthur said what was really on his mind. His voice was soft as he asked, "Guinevere?"

Merlin looked up and smiled as proudly as he could to reassure his king. "A great queen," he said. "She misses you, but she's still happy. She legalized magic. Sorry."

Arthur shrugged. "I guess that's fair."

Merlin laughed. "I only had to work at it for over a decade! More than fair. She… uh… she did need heirs, though."

Arthur looked up. "Who did she marry?"

"She needed heirs but she loved you," Merlin told him. "So she married the most loyal noble she could find. Leon. They have two boys. Oldest has her eyes. He'll make a great king. And Percival dotes on them."

Arthur smiled.

Then Merlin shook his head. "I don't have much time, Arthur. I'm running out. And I didn't come to chat. I came because… Arthur, you're the once and future king, and one day the world is going to need you desperately, and you're going to wake up and come save it. A day from now or a thousand years. And I'll be waiting for you so that I can help you do it."

Arthur nodded. "I couldn't do anything without you." And he grinned.

"So I think there's some things you need to know. That's why I'm here. I'll be going fast, so don't interrupt, okay?"

Arthur lifted an eyebrow. "Still ordering your king around?"

Maybe not so different in death after all.

Merlin took a deep breath.

"I'm a dragonlord, too, not just a sorcerer—well, warlock, I was born with my magic. Balinor was my father. I didn't meet him until that one time we went and found him. I became a dragonlord when he died. Oh, I saved Camelot from the dragon that one time. But you know, I let the dragon loose so it was my fault. Didn't know how that was going to turn out. I also poisoned Morgana, so she was my fault, though I guess you could argue that if she hadn't been helping Morgause. Still. I poisoned her. I made a lot of mistakes, you know. I tried to save your father as Dragoon, but I failed. I saved everyone other times, though. I made Valiant's snakes come to life; I found Guinevere after she got turned into a doe and shot. I saved you that time you went to save Mithian's father… Mithian's lovely, by the way. She helped Camelot so much after you died. And Arthur, I framed the Witchfinder and killed that phony physician and I killed Nimueh and I mortally wounded Morgause. I also tried to kill Mordred when he was younger… I wish I had."

Merlin looked at the ground.

"If you had, I would have died one of the times he saved my life," Arthur said.

Merlin straightened his back and sighed.

Arthur looked up. "You're about out of time, Merlin. Is that it?"

"Well, there's more," Merlin said. "But I couldn't tell you all the adventures you missed if I had years. That's the important parts, I guess."

Arthur smiled and put his chin up like the brave king he was. "I'd pat your shoulder but I don't think I should touch you. Someday. I feel like I should thank you."

"You did, right before you died." Merlin nearly choked on the pain in his throat. "Don't make a habit of it."

Arthur laughed. "It's time for you to go, Merlin. Don't look back. Just turn around and walk out before you get trapped. But before you go… Look after Guinevere for me, will you?"

Merlin nodded, tears filling his eyes. But he blinked them away and stared at Arthur for one last eternal moment. He might not have another chance for centuries. He memorized it all; Arthur's blue eyes, his hair, the way he glowed, the way he stood. Then he turned and walked out.

As the darkness faded, Merlin felt guilt pluck at his soul—he'd kept one last secret from Arthur. Well, he hadn't kept it, he just hadn't really told.

He hadn't told Arthur the reason he couldn't promise to look after Guinevere. He hadn't told Arthur that those two boys who should have been his sons were now in their thirties, or that Guinevere was now gray and bent, looking at Merlin and wondering why he looked only a few years older. He hadn't told Arthur that when he said he'd be waiting, he meant it only too literally.

But Arthur would find out one day.

Merlin stepped into the light.

* * *

**A/N: I cried yesterday. **

**Oh, gosh. This was the stuff I had to clarify to myself, and I thought I'd share.**


End file.
